This invention forms an improvement upon the state-of-art for towing cycle-type vehicles by automobiles and trucks. The prior art discloses devices which have various drawbacks. They either attach to vehicle bumpers, are permanently attached to a vehicle, fit only a single cycle type or cannot be disassembled for storage convenience.
In particular, certain patents teach that either the supporting straps or the device itself must be attached to the towing vehicle's bumper making these devices obsolete for use with current vehicles that no longer have steel bumpers.
Still other patents are not one-person operable and would require a great deal of effort to load and unload a motorcycle.
Still other patents are designed for specific makes and models of motorcycles.
Certain patents teach the use of hydraulic power to lift the cycle, but in one the device must be permanently attached to the towing vehicle while in the other a removable hydraulic ram is disclosed not for use with motorcycles; its configuration places great pressure on the hitch thus requiring at least a one ton truck as a towing vehicle.